


Chicken

by bleedingmigraine



Series: Adrenalized. [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Female Protagonist, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, endgame didnt happpen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: Your friend made a scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've haven't seen anything like this so I'm very interested to see how this goes lol. It's something that has been on my mind for awhile now and I'm happy I get to work on it. This story will contain OCs along with original characters so please keep that in mind, and don't let it affect you lol. 
> 
> I also can't promise how frequent my updates will be, so I apologize beforehand.

You leaned against your desk, hand shoved into your open palm, calmly resting several of your fingers on your face as the pinkie light tapped against the corner of your mouth. Watching as a lovesick Peter sent heart eyes in the direction of MJ with Ned casually poking him for his attention back, just tapping away at the pink flesh of your lip.

“ _ We could always just force him.”  _ The voice caused you to wince, you hadn’t expected her reply, normally remaining quiet within school hours. Holding in a sigh the hand that once rested against your cheek moved to cover your mouth attempting to suppress the on coming sigh - and that you about to start talking.    
  
“We’ve talked about this…” You mumbled leaning forward in your desk. “It’s not going to happen, he and I won't happen, and it can’t happen.” Moving to tap your pencil aggressively against the desk, you watched as Peter got up to talk to MJ, only to be elbowed by Ned who was looking right at you.    
  
“ _ Then let’s just eat him!”  _ The voice giggled. Closing your eyes, and clenching said pencil. Not being able to control it, an annoyed huff escaped your lips. “I said no, drop it.” While your eyes were closed you never noticed a confused Peter walking over to you, sent over by Ned who apparently was the only one who noticed your weird behavior so far today.    
  
The hand that once covered your mouth moved to rub your eyes, only to slam on the table in surprise once you heard Peter’s feet stop in front of you. You didn’t mean to give Peter the bitch face- you really didn’t. But you just weren’t in the mood to deal with his MJ issues and your pal at the same time.

“Yes?” You blinked at him after he stood there his mouth open like a fish, gapping at you while he tried to think of the words he wanted to speak to you.

You’re relationship with Peter used to be so strong and amazing, you never spent an afternoon apart, and then when Ned came into the picture sure things might of changed a little but still you guys were like that cringy song that sang about being each others peanut butter to jelly, captain to first mate, all that sappy shit. You loved him. And you thought he loved you too, but then he met MJ. 

Not only had you felt his feelings for you changed you could tell he was keeping secrets from you, always whispering between Ned and MJ, looking in your direction to see if you were looking.    
  


“ _ He isn’t the only one keeping secrets.”  _

“So what if I am.” You scoffed back, meaning to reply to your internal pal only to remember Peter was still in front of you and hasn't even said anything yet.    
  
“Wa-What?” The brunette stood confused. He came over to ask if you were okay and now he’s pretty sure the answer it no. You’ve been acting like this for awhile now. Even he felt a tear in your relationship. Something clearly happened between the two of you, was it because he hasn’t told you he’s spiderman? Was it because of him and MJ? Did you feel like MJ was replacing you? You hadn’t acted like this when he became friends with Ned.    
  
“It’s nothing.” You said, giving off fake laugh, the endless voice in your head was getting on your nervous, it knew better than to talk to you when people were around.   
  
“ _ Is it really nothing (Y/N)?”  _ It laughed as you hissed for it to shut you, making Peter widen his eyes in surprise, not expecting that after just hearing your fine.    
  
“Are you sure you’re not sick with a bug or parasite?” Peter asked reaching out with his hand to touch your head while you immediately clenched the desk, your pencil dropping to the floor in order to stop your friend from eating said arm off. 

“ _ You dare call me a parasite?!”  _ It hissed, your once familiar features turning into a snapping mouth with jagged white lines for eyes, teeth, jagged and vines flared into a dark maroon. It only appearing for a second but it was enough to frighten Peter enough to slam into the empty desk behind him, other students turning to look at the scene they clearly missed out on.    
  
You stared in disbelief - you’d yell at your friend later but right now you needed to get out this classroom, then out of this school. Grabbing your stuff you bolted out of the classroom ignoring the yells from your teacher that class wasn’t dismissed, leaving behind a confused and frightened Peter Parker.

* * *

You didn’t get as far away from the school as you would’ve liked but you needed to rest, falling against the brick wall of the closest alley hand against your beating chest. 

“You know, for something called Adrenaline, you haven’t really helped that much here.” You wheezed.    
  
“ _ You weren’t in any mortal danger.”  _ Adrenaline huffed back at you. You stared across the alley watching as rats moved around, doing their own thing only to throw your head back.    
  
“He just had to call you a parasite huh.”   
  
“ _ He’s lucky he’s still alive _ .”    
  


“I wish I could say the same… Let’s just go home.” You replied slowly standing up and letting Adrenaline take over, watching as the maroon goo engulfed your skin, growing in size as your neck became elongated compared to arms that ended where the knees bent back.    
  
“ _ He probably tastes like chicken anyway.”  _ Adrenaline gagged, before taking off on it’s own sticky webbing. 


	2. Adrenaline Symbiote Design

I've finally released Adrenaline's design! The reader is still up to imagination, so you can think of what they look like anyway you want! 

Adrenaline's design can be found on my tumblr, if you look up bleedingmigraine.

I share the same handle there as I do here. 

The next part will be coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with how this turned out! Please let me know if you enjoyed it :))


End file.
